


Artists To A Certain Degree

by Always_Ascending



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Dutch/Hosea in the background n still kickin’, Everyone is young, Fluff, M/M, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Ascending/pseuds/Always_Ascending
Summary: Dutch Van Der Linde once said Sean was a just a version of Arthur at his age. This comment intrigued all.It’s 1887. Arthur Morgan is in no way a mellow, settled man. Nor wise. And very horny. Only life slows down once he meets Albert Mason. Twice. There’s chemistry in the air and no one can stop it.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s 1887. Rhodes. A place where you aren’t really supposed to cause trouble in. Any saloon where Arthur Morgan chose to drank in tended to either be the loudest place in town or the most damaged next morning. The energy was high and he was extremely rowdy. The smell of cinders, smoke, fried meats, sweat and alcohol filled the place. The stench of it all was sure to linger many hours after. It was hazy in here, lit by the gentle lights and candles of the Saloon. At 24, a fresh faced Arthur was a complete vessel of energy. And when he was roaringly drunk? Everyone had to be flirted with. And that meant everyone. Dutch and Hosea had let John and Arthur let loose after a short homestead robbery. A couple of extra bucks on the side weren’t going to hurt. With new horses and pockets full of money, they all felt so good and proud of themselves. Hosea and Dutch were a bit quieter with their drinking. But Arthur? Not so much. It was quite the spectacle, watching your own son go wild like this. But who were two fathers to stop him? Arthur had, however, made an awful racket. As he sung while drunk, it was clear to the other patrons that music was not exactly his… forte. Hosea warned John not to drink, to which the younger man pouted at. The pout remained until Hosea offered a sip of whiskey. Only then did it subside. Hosea looked around the room with Dutch’s hand on top of his. The whole saloon either had a giggle or offered a face of disgust towards the singing young man. 

Another young man, roughly around Arthur’s age shared an even quieter drink with what seemed to be his own brother and sister. They all had dark brown hair, thick and luscious. The trio of siblings played a quiet game of cards. They didn’t bother anyone and really just kept to themselves. But it was the eldest of the bunch that caught Arthur’s attention. They weren’t from around here, were they? You could just see it them. That beard was too well kept. Her hair was too fancy. Their clothes were much too neat, clean and bright. Arthur, trying his best to walk with a mighty confident air, approached the table. It was quite telling that he was under the influence of alcohol as each step slanted slightly. What he says is slurred. Mixed. Lost. And all directed at the young man with the nice beard. Something something you have pretty eyes and sweet little nose. Something something about a drink. The bearded man looked mortified, especially in front of his siblings who giggled behind him. 

But a hand clapped around Arthur’s shoulder. The scrappy cowboy is stopped by his father figure Hosea. Just in the nick of time. Before he embarasses himself. Hosea apologized, as he can see that his companion had clearly flustered the poor man. Both Dutch and Hosea try and steer both their boys out. John and Arthur exit the saloon in very loud chorus. John wasn’t drunk at all but he did like to make a ruckus with the intention of mocking Arthur. The place is suddenly quiet, and the patrons can to begin to hear each other once more. 

It was the next morning in the later hours. The sun was high above in the deep blue sky and yet the stinging chill nipped at everyone’s core. Arthur’s head felt like one of the new horses has stepped on it several times then kicked it. The cold helped him stay awake though, threatening to slap him if even dared to close his eyes. There was an excess of yawning and stretching. Dutch talked at him, explaining he must keep guard outside the general store. But words are turned quickly into mush and pulp once they reached his ears. Something something about convincing the general store owner. He understood the gist of it, at least. Once the men and boy went in, Arthur’s journal came out and his hat came off. It’s new. It smelled of luxury. The smooth leather binding just goes to show that money does, in fact, buy happiness. His fingers are nimbly wrapped around a graphite pencil. Just across from where he sat, a beautiful dark horse stood, waiting for its rider to come back. It had practically begged to be drawn. Should Arthur really be doing this? No. But he believed the other boys have got it covered. He sat on the creaky wooden steps and began to construct shapes for the horse. Coarse, scratchy lines appeared on the page to make the horse’s form.

“You’re an artist, Mister Arthur?”

Mister? A voice? A young man’s voice? Arthur’s head whipped up immediately, paired with a slight scowl for further intimidation. The man scared the living daylights outta him! Who the hell knows his name? Upon further inspection, it’s only some city boy who has a short well kept beard. The hell does he want? Was this a hold up?

“Now why in god’s name would you walk up to a feller like that?!” Arthur asked demandingly, though it was awfully telling he had been a little bit spooked. He did need those answers. “And how do you know my name? 

“I um…” The modest mousy looking man spoke with his hand on his chest. Incredibly calm for a man who’s been slightly threatened. Admirable, even! “Well. My name is Albert Mason.” He bent down slightly and offered his hand to which Arthur took it reluctantly. “And you are Arthur Morgan. My dear fellow. You clearly do not remember last night. You certainly introduced yourself to me. Though it was incredibly hard to understand you. Ho ho.” 

Arthur’s eyes widened. Oh no. Not this again. He’s sick of people coming after him after a night of fun and then getting water in his face, punched or something of the like. Is he about to get slapped for crude behaviour. And what was with the jolly nature of this man? “Uh. Oh. Shit… Did we um....?” There was a low whistle and gaze that didn’t quite reach Albert. Did Arthur really bring this man to the back of the barn and went a few rounds? And he can’t remember it? How unlucky was that.

“Did we what…?” The bearded man tilted his head slightly. Albert had no idea what Arthur was talking about.

Now Arthur was just as confused with his brow now furrowed. “You know…. the naked waltz?” 

Albert’s face bloomed pink like blossoms like in one of those paintings from Europe. Impressionism or whatever it was called. “Goodness no! No no no. Nothing of that sort of thing. But y-you were a little forward.” 

Arthur sighed at himself and his behaviour. But it didn’t go without a smirk. He’s a cocky bastard and proud of it in his younger age. His prime. A prince of the outlaws. A hand raked through his own hair. You got it going on, Morgan. It was intriguing why this Mason character approached him once more. Maybe it was best not to dwell on it so much. He’ll take it. Albert must have found Arthur so very very handsome. Besides, he sees the reason he tried to sweep Mason off his feet. Kind soft eyes. A prominent nose. Much better to look at with focussed eyes in this daylight too. “Ah well. Sorry about that, Mister. I am Arthur.” Now he wished that they had met under more polite circumstances.

“You’re sketching that horse over there I see!” Though he was not invited, Albert took his place next to Arthur on the wooden steps and leaned in a little bit. If it were anyone else, Arthur might have barked. But Albert smelled of fresh air and just like he had bathed recently. Unlike Arthur who probably needed to. Badly.

“Huh? Oh yeah. I ain’t no artist but I love drawing.” Arthur began to sketch again, pretending not to notice how close Albert leaned into the page. It was as if he was about to fall into the sketch itself.

“Hah! If you love your craft you’re an artist!” Albert fetched something out of his bag and placed it on his knees. It’s a clunky, box shaped device. But Arthur knows what it is. A camera! The real thing too. 

“That ain’t one of them fancy cameras is it?” Distracted eyes fall to the camera and Arthur whistles lowly. That is fancy. And the outlaw in him is saying steal it. But that is not how a gentleman acts! He couldn’t. Not if he wanted to say in Albert’s good books.

“Indeed it is! I’m learning how to be a photographer. My parents wished I did something else but it’s my passion. I believe you should follow your passions.” Albert’s voice became very dreamy in that moment. 

Man, Arthur thinks, he sure does prattle on. It’s incredibly endearing, isn’t it? “You got the right idea. Follow your dreams no matter what, right? Let nothing get in your way.” And there’s a golden Arthur brand grin. Albert looks stunned. His eyes looked to the side, avoiding any potential gazes. But only for a moment. He nodded in agreement.

The photographer pointed at one part of the drawing, ready to say something. In that moment, his hand gently collided with Arthur’s sketching one, which in turn made some of the lines quite wonky. His hand is hastily tucked back in his lap. Whether it’s embarrassment or attraction, both of the men stare at each other, unsure what to say. It was a moment of silence where they studied each other’s faces. That painterly pink clouded over both Arthur and Albert’s faces now. Oh come on, Arthur thinks, why are you blushing over such a simple mistake. It was a hand brush. It was barely even a touch. And yet Arthur wants it happen again.

Albert opened his mouth to say something, but before he can say anything, someone walked out of the store. It’s Dutch with a successful smile. Albert scrambled up to let the men go through. John is on his tippy toes, trying to look over the men’s shoulders. Regretfully, Arthur had to stop his art and stood up as well, brushing the dust of his pants. At least they don’t have to leave in a hurry. 

“Who’s this, Arthur?” Dutch cocked a brow. He was suspicious. He had to be. It was the only way to survive.

“A-A-Albert Mason, sir.” A nervous hand extended to the gang leader. The sweat had already appeared on his brow and he about to make a river of it to flow through the town. Dutch glared at the hand then gave Arthur a very questionable look. But Hosea took the reins and had his hand around Alberts in a short moment. A firm shake eased the anxiety in the air. 

“You’re alright. I see you’re the young man I had to save from Arthur last night. Good to meet you, son. But we gotta go. Are you coming, Arthur?” Meaning you have to come along, Arthur.

Arthur doesn’t want to quite leave. Not just yet. But in his moment of confusion and confliction, he had a wonderful idea. There must be a reason for this second encounter. And he already decided he wanted more hand touching. “Alright alright. You go on right ahead. I need a word here.” John stared at Arthur with a shit eating grin. He knew exactly what’s going on. Actually, all three of them do. Arthur just gave him a look back that just screamed not to open his goddamn trap. Little rat teenager. 

“Just don’t take too long and lag behind, kid.” Dutch warned, but Hosea just knew now they’d ride slower purely for Arthur to catch up. The three saddled up on their horses and waved Arthur off. 

Albert still looked like a spooked rabbit as they dissapeared out of town. A release of air he had been keeping in his chest escapes with a significant wheeze. “G-goodness. They’re all so scary w-when. Well. That Dutch man is. Is he from the Netherlands? Oh god they’re going to kill me aren't they? I knew I shouldn’t have seemed you out again. Did they think I was to assassinate you right there and then? Because Mister Morgan I have no such intention!”

Oh way to go, dads. You’ve scared my darn potential sweetheart, Arthur thinks. He put his hands on Albert’s shoulders. “Easy there. You’re fine. Hosea likes you already, so that’s just enough for me.” Arthur leaned in a little as he put the journal back in his satchel. The hairs on his chest peeked out of his shirt and Alberts eyes can’t just keep to themselves. Those collar bones lead down to where it counts. The chest! They’re so close now. But his eyes snap up when Arthur speaks.

“Sayyyy... Mason. You wouldn’t want to have drink with me, would you?”

Albert’s eyes blink a few times as his smile crept up on his mouth and it seemed like it was impossible to get rid of. “I-I would. And I want to talk more about art. Your art. It would be an excellent opportunity to hear your thoughts on your craft, you see.”

“My art. Right. Riiiggght. Only my art?” The outlaw liked the sound of that. He took one of the photographer’s hands. He brought it up to his lips and breathed in. Albert really does smell like a fresh bath and clean linens. His lips brush the skin and a slightly crusty kiss is placed on the top of Albert’s hand. He brought the hand down but still held onto it, squeezing it gently. The outlaw leaned into Albert’s ear, keeping everything on the down low. “In two days. Meet me back at the Saloon at about seven. I want to hold your hand. Properly.” Sometimes the man could be smooth, it seemed. Arthur turned on his heel and didn’t look back as he approached his horse. He desires to leave with Albert wanting more. Until he gave a tip of the hat and another award winning smile. Arthur rode off with his chest in a glow and a grin on his characteristicly scruffy face. 

Albert just stood there in the middle of the street. What just happened? Stunned and captivated. Spellbound one might even say. His hand is held to his chest. What an odd yet wonderful man. No more odd than yourself. Wait until his siblings hear about this


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finally gets to take Albert on that saloon date he’s been thinking about for days. How does it pan out exactly?

“You look so stupid.” Hosea might have said no to alcohol last time, but John has a cigarette hanging from his mouth, the ash threatening to fall on Arthur’s hotel bed. He watched Arthur fix his collar. Over fix his collar. How long has he been on that thing? It’s hilarious seeing Arthur make an effort! “No city feller is going to want your scrappy dirty ass. No bath can get rid of that sewer stench. Stinky.” John giggled wildly like a howling coyote.

“Kid. Shut up. You’ve never held anyone’s hand. You need to hold that mouth and tongue. Or we’ll take you to the blacksmith to melt it shut. Dumbass.” Arthur didn’t look too bad! A new vest, which he stole, fit like a glove on his body. He just had to fix his neckerchief. “You’re the stinky one.”

“HOWDY. Mister Albert. Ooooh. I want to kiss your nose and give you sweet sweet chocolate. Look how manly my muscles are I once punched twenty wolves alone... I’m so strong and I bet you are stronger. Hold me down with your photographer arms.” John mocked Arthur, fluttering his lashes and then bursted into a fit of giggles. Imagine having a CRUSH?

“John. I-I will kill you. Mark my words. Now be a lad and comb my goddamn hair for me. Or I swear I’ll tell Hosea about the little cigarette stash you keep in your saddle bag, you no good rat.”

“That wouldn’t bother me!” Marston shrugged and sat up as Arthur eased himself into the bed, handing John the comb. It would bother him. It wold bother him a lot. “You could go to a real barber for this.” John whined.

“Yeah well. You’re a good as I’m gonna get with this little time.”

John rolled his eyes and created a part in Arthur’s dirty blonde locks. “You must really like the man. Why he agreed to this I got no idea.” He leaned in REAL CLOSE, eyes as wide as saucers. His smelly little boy breath in Arthur’s ears. “What’s it like having a crush?”

“I don’t have a crush.” Arthur denied it. He did not want to talk about this with John of all people.

“But you told Hosea you kiss-“

“John! Goddamn it! Do you just listen in on everyone. Have some class! People don’t like that kinda thing!”

John laughed and ruffled Arthur’s hair, destroying the work he’d done. “I’m an outlaw like you, idiot. Isn’t listening in on shit what we do?”

“.... Why aren’t Dutch and Hosea giving you this talk? They’re the ones always making glassy eyes at each other. You see the way they held hands at the saloon the other night? You’re like ten. You can handle it.”

“Hey! I’m fourteen. But isn’t...isn’t that love? Seems kinda similar in those adventure novels they sell with the dashing hero and his lady. You think someone could write a novel about them?” John tapped the comb on his chin in thought.

“Kid. Comb.”

“Not until you tell m-“

“COMB.”

Arthur wanted to palm his forehead in that moment. But John did get back to combing, making sure it was all swept back. He didn’t want Arthur to get mad. Arthur was scarier than Dutch when he got mad. Like murder weaved into the voice type of scary. 

“I… Yeah okay I think he’s real pretty. What of it? It’s nice thinking of holding someone.” Maybe even more if you’re twenty-four. But Arthur wasn’t going to say that in front of a fourteen year old kid.

“I just think it’s nice. I hope you have fun.” John meant it. He looked up to Arthur. Hell. He even admired him. And seeing Arthur go on an outing with a handsome photographer was pretty wonderful! If only he could play a prank on them both!

“You going soft on me, John?” That deserved a shove from John on the back, which made Arthur laugh.

After a few minutes, Arthur looks ready as can be. He stood in front of the mirror and grins. His hair was combed. His boots were polished. And his shirt didn’t have a single crinkle. He looked like the most handsome outlaw in the land. Maybe just Lemoyne. 

“Go get ‘em.” John laughed as he punched Arthur’s shoulder.

Down the corridor of the hotel he went. He was ready. Very ready. Maybe too ready. To spend the evening with someone attractive was very enticing. He went on his way until he was stopped by Dutch, who had stepped out of his room. Good timing. The man himself had to smile, though he still had a bit of lingering suspicion about this Mason fellow. 

“You know I’ll be fine.” Arthur raised a brow at the older gentleman, who still hadn’t said anything.

“I know. Look at my boy all scrubbed up.” Dutch stepped back and his hands gestured to Arthur. He felt proud as punch. This was the man he raised.

“I’ve done this before you know, old man.”

Dutch chuckled. “Well excuse me, Mister Morgan. But I do not recall you dressing up this much before. Is that a new vest?”

“C’mon. Come off it. Why don’t you go and play rough n’ tumble with Hosea?” He didn’t need this and he didn’t need advice. From Dutch of all people! Sappy! Dutch! He bet that Hosea would have even worse advice for him. 

Dutch reached out to fix that collar and ignored the sneaky little comment. Properly. He tugged the vest down. Much better. “Just be alive for the next morning. Alright. Off you go.”

Arthur finally made it out of the damn hotel. He practically ran out so he wasn’t going to be stopped by Hosea as well. It had been two days. So Albert should be at the Saloon where they first met. Hopefully. He saddled up his horse, soothing her with quiet words. It’s dusk. All the colours of the sunset light the world pink. Pink like Albert’s face blushing when they had stared at each other. Ah that moment… he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He stopped caring that it was a little pathetic a few hours after it had happened. Arthur wants to wave his hands through the vibrant tangerine clouds, feeling them brush past his fingertips. If only he could ride into the sky. Maybe it was okay that the ride took forever. Everything in the landscape was goregeous.

Once back in Rhodes, he steered his horse to the Parlour House and hitched her so she didn’t bolt. He still had to break her in and all. Inside, some of the customers recognised him. And to the bartender? Seeing Arthur again? It meant more coin and notes. But Arthur sat down and denied any service for now. Not until Albert was here. The atmosphere was different when he was sober. Man. He did not remember any of this place. It seemed a little foreign to him. But foreign or not, he waited patiently for Albert. More eagerly than patience.

It had been half an hour. Half an hour of waiting. A man can only tap his fingers on the table so many times. Ah shit. Had he really been abandoned. Come on! He had put so much effort into this. The vest! The hair! Arthur crosses his arms. Great. Just great! He was about to order a drink when someone came bursting in. They looked sweaty, tired and they even wheezed when they breathed in.

“Arthur! My fellow artist.” Albert scuttled to the table and sat down. “I’m late. I know. I’m terribly sorry.” 

Arthur gave him a look. But then smiled smugly. “Rude to keep a man waiting, Mister Mason. You’re very late.” Tactically, Arthur undid a button. You liked my chest, right? Well see more!

Albert’s hands clasped one another. He was not a settled man at all. His eyes did not shift down to look at exposed collarbones. It was like he wanted to say something or he was very distracted. “Can we um… can we.” he looked unsure. “Oh I’m sorry Arthur. Come with me. I can’t just sit here right now.”

Ooooh? Arthur wasn’t sure where this was going but he liked it a lot. Maybe the buttons did work. They’re getting to the raunchy stuff already. He really must have made an impression. They both stood up, Albert tucking the chair back in. And just when Arthur is about to put his arm on Albert’s waist, the photographer ran out of the Rhodes Parlour house towards his own horse. Okay, thought Arthur, We really must be eager to get into it. 

Albert was already on his horse before anyone else can get on theirs. “We have no time to waste! Come. Let us move!”

Arthur’s eyes widen a fraction. Jesus. He really wanted to get down and dirty. A sneaky little chuckle escaped him. He vowed silently he’d show Albert the best goddamn time of his life.

Albert doesn’t slow down either. He is off and did not stick to the path at all. He raced into the dark abyss which was the Lemoyne nightlife. In fact, they went deep into the greenery. He seems to be searching for something. And Arthur was getting a little frustrated and incredibly confused. 

“I swear it was this way! I followed them here.” Albert insisted that they kept going!

“Goddamn it Mason. Where the hell are we goin’? The trees are beating me up more than your standard bar fight.” This was a weird place to want to have sex, Arthur admitted. Wait. What? “Followed them? Followed who?”

“Shhh! Look. Deer.” Albert motioned with his head as he lit a lantern so he could see clearly. 

Well, he wasn’t wrong. There was deer. You saw deer out here a lot. It was hard to see in this light which was getting disappearing quickly. But that was a lot of deer. Does with babies. Bucks. There had to be at least forty in this little group.

“They’re just deer.”

“And you drew just a horse, did you?” Albert grinned.

“Fair point. And we followed them because…?”

“I want to know where to come to take photographs in the daylight. I’ve never seen this many deer. Look at them all settling down for the night. They’re amazing. And beautiful.” Lit by the soft light of the lantern, Albert looks just as beautiful. Arthur cannot be too annoyed. Just look at how happy Albert was. It had squeezed his little heart.

“You know I could’ve pointed you in any direction for deer. Before our drink. Not in between it!”

“I’m sorry, Arthur. Truly.” Albert looked back at the outlaw with an apologetic smile. “I owe you a drink. Or two.”

“No. It’s okay. It’s nice seeing you so happy. Why don’t we set up camp nearby. It’s dark out. And you can take photos of the deer in the morning.”

Albert looked a bit nervous. “My family may wonder where I am.”

“I’ll keep you warm if you’ll let me.” Arthur winked. He was only kidding. Maybe.

It was too dark to see the steaming red shade Albert had turned due to the little remark.

“With a campfire.” Arthur snickered, turning his horse around. “We won’t go too far I promise. The deer won’t go away either.”

The pair made their way a little higher up to a small hill overlooking the landscape. Arthur was right. The cold was horrendous that night. He didn’t bring a coat either. Idiot. He shivered when the cold air licked at his sides.

Albert noticed it too, feeling sorry for his dressed up sweetheart. “I have a blanket with me so, er, do not fear.”

“Think we gotta make a campfire too. That’s kinda essential” Arthur chuckled, wondering if Albert just wanted to cuddle up in blankets. He unfurled his bed roll as Albert collected sticks. Too thin to burn but they weren’t in a position to cut down trees for logs.

“So city boy knows how to make a fire in the wilderness, huh?”

“City… city boy? My, my! Is that how you describe me to your friends.”

“It was only a guess, Mason.”

Albert lit a match and tucked them back in his vest pocket. “Well you guessed correctly. I am from the city. But yes. I made a fire.”

“Not very effective without the logs.”Arthur just had point that out.

“Hush.”

Arthur pat the roll as he sat on it. “You owe me conversation. Not a drink. About art, right? C’mere.”

Albert removed the blanket from his horse, putting one side over Arthur’s shoulder. He settled down. 

“Before I get into art. Riddle me this. Why am I so drawn to you, Mister Morgan? You made a fool of yourself three nights ago. Mortified me. And yet here I am sharing your company. I’ve literally known you for a little under 72 hours.” And with that Albert put his weight onto Arthur a little more.

Arthur was honestly stunned. Usually he is smooth with these things but Albert has him baffled. Albert was honestly a little more powerful than he had let on. That was noted

“Because of my charm. It must be” 

“I don’t think it’s quite that.” Albert laughed. But this was untrue. Arthur had plenty of charm to him.

“I want to see your photos. You’ve seen my art, so it’s only fair I get to see yours.”

“Well. When I get some developed. Of course! Of course you can. You know… I think we should paint together one time. I need the practice.” Albert eased a little more into Arthur’s bigger stature. 

“Oh I ain’t eve-“

“It doesn’t matter. You’ll learn.We’ll learn together.”

Arthur’s arm rose up and settled itself around Albert’s shoulders. His companion here was getting more comfortable talking to him and he really liked that. There was a lack of nervousness in his voice. Arthur was doing something right. “So. Why deer? Why animals in general? Horses could still be an interesting subject you know.”

“The wilderness is fascinating. Wildlife has to share the land with us. We coexist yet how many people think about what the eildnerwss needs when they sit down for their daily coffee? I want to show the world what the wilderness can be.” Albert’s voice got that dreamy feel to it again. It had Arthur’s chest dropping. Man oh man what a man! He’s so smart and passionate. He’s perfect.

“I think about the wilderness when it’s trying to eat me.” Arthur grinned. Albert chuckled, then made a bit of a move. Yes Albert made the move. With the intention of just patting Arthur’s chest, his hand is held there In the middle. His thumb felt skin while the fingers felt the materials of Arthur's shirt and vest.

Arthur didn’t say anything more. Albert is kept safely in his arms here, so he tried not to disrupt that balance. He could feel Albert looking at him, so he turned his face to do the say. By the firelight, they looked at eachother again. God. Albert is so gorgeous. Those green eyes are illuminated by the orange light? A masterpiece. Albert goddamn masteriece. Past Arthur gets a pat on the back for noticing this. He leaned in and snaked his free arm across the front of Albert’s waist. Those lips. They’re soft as Arthur thought. He still had that fresh air smell about him. It was very comfortable. This was a very gentle kiss. It held a great contrast to how Arthur usually was. Brash and loud. Energetic. But he wanted this to take forever. It had an energy but a quiet one at that. Albert made a soft noise of endearment and content. He kept his hand on that broad chest of Arthur’s but didn't dare to move it. No. He wanted everything to be slow. He wanted to take this slow. That conversation can come later. Arthur put a little more energy on his end, putting himself forward with a more power. But the kiss had remained just sweet and gentle. 

Albert needed a moment and broke away. His usually kind eyes look even softer now. But Arthur? He was in a rush! His heart banged and rattled around in his chest. That was one of the sweetest kisses he’d ever gotten. Not to mention completely wonderful. Arthur wanted more. Oh how he wanted more. That one taste was just enough. But it was fine staying like this for now. No one had spoke yet. The pair just sat there for a little while in each other’s arms

That is until Arthur heard snoring coming from Albert. Damn. The ride must have tired poor guy out. Arthur rolled his eyes with a smile and a giggle. He untangled himself, making sure not to wake the sleeping man. He did not think it would be appropriate to cuddle up to him either without asking. That was his logic anyhow. He lay Albert on his bedroll gently and tucked the blanket over him, making sure no chills had the chance to get to him. The outlaw stood up and looked up into the night sky and grinned. He really couldn’t get over that kiss. It was going to be on his mind for days. Weeks. Who knew what he wasn’t getting himself into. Who cared? It felt right. 

Arthur slipped the saddle off his horse and plonked it onto the ground. Though it was a hard pillow, it would suffice. Surely the horse wouldn't mind if he took her blanket. It sure smelt of horse. It’ll do. He settled down, laying not too far nor close to Albert’s slumbering body. He just knew he was going to have good dreams full kissing Albert again and again and oh… of horse smell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! Haha! I promise the next chapter will have more action. I will also try and write a Mary-Beth/Karen/Tilly fic at some point. Thanks for reading my practically beginner fics!💞

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I haven’t written many fics before so I hope you enjoy this. I’m more of an illustrator than a writer but I’m happy to get any feedback you may have! This story will continue in more chapters. Stay tuned!


End file.
